


Fright Nights

by FangQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, HP: EWE, Halloween, M/M, Muggle Technology, Rimming, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: Recognition began to set in then, and Ron slowly turned his head to look down at their entwined hands on top of his knee. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, neither quite sure where to go from there, until the blonde finally tore both his hand and gaze away. Even with their only light source being the dreary shine from the TV, it was painfully obvious how red he was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cliches abound in this one, and I simply cannot be bothered to give a shit. Haha! The images were just too cute in my head not to put to paper. I’d actually started this awhile ago, and I thought: what better month to finish it up and post it? So, once again: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! ;)

“Hey, Ferret, what are you doing here?”

Ron suspected that it would never be quite normal: the knowledge that Hermione had somehow become friends with Draco Malfoy, of all people. This was the very same bloke that had called her a mudblood on more occasions than he liked to recall. She’d even socked him for it once. To walk in, on a night like tonight, to him reclining on her couch, his bare feet propped on her coffee table, a glass of cabernet in his hand, and Harry draped nonchalantly in the armchair to the side of him was...alarming, to say the least. Apparently his best friends had decided the fact that the Ministry had thought him reformed enough to hire him, and that he, consequently, worked in the same building as them now, was a good reason to patch things up, per se. He, on the other hand, wasn’t as quick to jump on the “let’s forgive anyone who asks for it” bandwagon.

“Nice to see you, too, Weasley,” he replied with just as much snark as was due.

As Ron stripped off his coat and took a seat at the kitchen counter, Hermione reached across it from retrieving a wine glass for herself from the nearby cabinet to flick him on the ear and hissed under her breath, “ _Behave_.” He would’ve feigned hurt at the implied accusation, but he knew better; he may not have said anything horrible yet, but she was preempting him. It was after much convincing on their part that he’d decided to put his own feelings aside whenever the prat was around. However, that didn’t mean he’d stop teasing him any time soon--he’d had a long day at the joke shop, and that was often his primary form of stress relief. He'd also stopped mentioning to Hermione how he felt strangely about the idea once she’d started lobbing the whole “You know, he's gay, too,” thing at him, because, well, if he hadn't spent far too much of his time _already_ checking out that fine backside in those deliciously tight trousers he insisted upon wearing…

The beer Hermione pushed into his waiting hand would probably help ease the tension some. Although, he was sure she knew that, and was just trying to ply him into making amends somehow, as they had. She seemed oblivious to the fact that he resented her assuming he’d be inclined to do such a thing just because they were of a like mindset. Or perhaps she wasn’t quite so oblivious, and had instead managed to sniff out the idea that he wouldn’t necessarily be completely opposed to it were Malfoy to proposition him. Oh, who was he kidding, she _was_ the “brightest witch of her age,” after all.

“So, what’s the plan for tonight?” he asked casually, following a gulp of his beverage to wash away those thoughts.

“Well, we’re still waiting for Ginny, but she doesn’t get off till later…” Perking up a bit, Hermione waved excitedly in the direction of the other two males and said, “Oh, yes! Harry! Weren't we talking about watching that one movie? We didn’t want to start it till you got here.”

“Oh, that’s right...What do you guys think?”

Being both of their best friend, Ron had experienced such muggle things occasionally over the years, and so while he still didn't always see the appeal, he wasn't as turned off by the concept of _some_ technology anymore. Draco, on the other hand, he was sure had barely even understood the word as English. His suspicions were confirmed when he glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw the blonde furrowing his brow at Hermione in confusion.

“Didn't I explain this to you the other day?” she countered, giggling at his expression.

“Yes, but I still don't quite...So, you see it on that, right?” He gestured towards the screen against the far wall. Then he considered for a moment and added: “Well...I suppose it would be interesting. To see how it works, I mean. I still don't really get it.”

“It’s settled, then! I'll grab some snacks. Harry, can you…?”

Hermione busied herself with emptying a bag of crisps into a bowl and arranging her and Draco’s wine, as well as a couple beers for the other two, on the coffee table. Meanwhile, Harry retrieved said DVD from the bookshelf next to the TV stand and popped into the player, all the while being observed by a very intrigued Slytherin, as if he thought he could discover the secrets of the device by staring at it hard enough. Resigning himself to the decision of the group, Ron slid off his stool and crossed to glance at the cover of the case Harry had discarded. When he saw the quality entertainment they'd be enjoying, he laughed.

“What is with you two? You're so obsessed with this scary shit.”

“Oh hush. It's fun!” Hermione insisted as she passed him to make herself comfortable on the couch. He took note of the fact that she’d sat on the complete opposite side, leaving him no choice but to squeeze in between her and Prince Malfoy. When he opened his mouth as if to protest, she gave him a pointed look in return. The message was clear: _Play nice_. Goddamnit. He should’ve known this whole thing was a part of her master plan. He was fairly sure she was too crafty for her own good.

“It's scary? What do you mean?”

She flashed Draco a reassuring smile and explained, “It’s a horror movie. Like...well, like horror _novels_ , you know, just on the telly.”

“Okay…”

“So they have dark themes, and yes, sometimes scary moments.”

“Uh-huh. And you say it’s not real, right?”

Ron heard the twinge of uncertainty in the blonde’s tone and tried his best not to snort as he begrudgingly took the only remaining seat. Draco politely shifted more into the corner that the armrest created, even as he was looking around him at Hermione as if he was starting to question why he'd agreed to this. Truth be told, he couldn’t really make too much fun of him for it, considering that he’d had the same concerns when they’d first shown him a film, but still.

“Of course not! It’s like a play--”

“But it’s also one of the many ways muggles enjoy torturing each other, so drink up, cupcake.”

“ _Ronald_!”

He and Harry had gotten quite a kick out of his comment, but it didn’t appear that Hermione shared their sentiments. Amidst their laughter, he tried to fend off the attack from her pillow. On the other side, Draco was throwing him a glare that could cremate him--most likely due to the pet name--but it didn’t go unnoticed that there was a pinkness at the tops of his cheeks. Whether out of embarrassment or something else, he wasn’t entirely sure. Nonetheless, the former Slytherin did end up finishing off his glass of wine in one big gulp, just in time for Hermione to dim the lights and start up the TV with a couple flicks of her wand.

Ron would’ve at least attempted to be interested in the storyline were it not for the rather comical display from Draco at the start. When the sound burst from the speakers, he started and glanced around the room as if unsure where, exactly, it was coming from. Then, as the opening screen came into view, he was leaning forward slightly in his spot, entranced by the flashing colors and lights. The redhead covered his mouth to stifle himself, knowing full well the girl beside him would hit him again if he reacted outright. He wondered idly if he’d looked like that on his first time--soon realizing that he’d probably been even more ridiculous, so he honestly didn’t have any room to talk anyway.

By the time Draco appeared to relax and settled back against the cushions once more, Ron had missed the majority of the beginning few minutes, but he’d gotten the gist: apparently there was a dead girl and a video people weren’t supposed to watch, otherwise ungodly terrible things would happen to them. And although the acting was rather abysmal, to say the least, he had to admit, the video itself _was_ pretty creepy. Draco was squirming beside him the entire time it played out, again drawing Ron away from actually following the plot. Even Hermione was amusing, what with how she was now hiding behind that same pillow she’d pummeled him with earlier. Harry kept exchanging covert glances with him as they laughed conspiratorially to themselves over how easily affected their companions were.

The “jump scares,” as they called them, however...Well, he believed them to be a cheap trick, of course, but that didn’t mean they didn’t still catch him off guard on occasion. In this particular instance, he’d been so wrapped up in every small twitch and quiet yelp of the blonde beside him that he hadn’t seen it coming at all. Neither, it seemed, had anyone else in the room, because as soon as the body in the chair was spun around, and that grotesque, twisted face flashed onto the screen, the other three occupants shrieked, while Ron nearly leapt clear out of his seat. A beat, and then a collective chuckle rippled like a wave through each of them as they calmed their racing hearts.

“Holyfuckingshit,” Draco breathed out shakily, clutching his free hand to his mouth.

Recognition began to set in then, and Ron slowly turned his head to look down at their entwined hands on top of his knee. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, neither quite sure where to go from there, until the blonde finally tore both his hand and gaze away. Even with their only light source being the dreary shine from the TV, it was painfully obvious how red he was. Fortunately, with Hermione still cowering behind her pillow, and Harry transfixed on the scene continuing to unfold, no one but them had noticed the incident. Which was good, because now Draco was gradually sliding down almost to the floor, and Ron should’ve been way more mortified at the thought that had occurred to him than he was: that Draco may have been an insufferable, Slytherin git the rest of the time, but he was actually pretty cute when he blushed like that. Although, he could tell as he studied him that the reason he kept getting increasingly uncomfortable was out of fear more than anything. Chuckling, Ron laid an arm across the back of the couch, currently above Draco’s head, and waited for the opportune moment.

It came rather soon after, when the other three screamed and jumped again, forcing the male next to him to shy to the side and cower against his chest. In response, Ron moved his arm to wrap protectively around him. To his utter surprise, it was Draco that took it a step further and laced their fingers together on his opposite hand, which he squeezed tight enough to snap every single one each time something in the movie startled him after that. In fact, thusly they remained, despite how the other two obviously began to realize what was going on themselves, even as the ending credits scrolled across the screen.

It hadn’t been the most terrifying thing they’d ever shown him, but it was rather unsettling. The hush that fell over the apartment was almost eerier than the film. They all attempted to lift the energy in the room by laughing off some of the more irrational scenes. Hermione was just about to magic the lights back on when the quartet suddenly screamed in unison (yes, even Ron) as the hearth flared to life, and out stepped Ginny Weasley, looking weary, if not a bit taken aback at the greeting she’d received.

“Alright there, all?” she asked with a quirked brow, and as soon as she’d caught her breath, Hermione was quick to explain what they’d been doing just before she’d arrived. The conversation distracted her for a moment, but Ron would’ve been shocked if she hadn’t noticed his and Draco’s position. Her teasing comment had them both shoving each other away as if they were on fire, pretending as best they could that they’d forgotten they were snuggled up altogether. Much as he wanted to feign otherwise, however, Ron had been more than a little turned on at the way Draco had been rubbing up on him throughout...

It became a regular thing in the weeks that followed, for the group to get together each Friday evening, drink heavily, and scare themselves silly with whatever horror movie was all the rage with the muggles. And it also became commonplace for Ron to end up holding Draco’s hand, or cuddling him--eventually, they’d gotten to a point where they were doing it before the movie even started! Harry and Hermione had chosen to make no comment thus far, bless them, save the knowing glances they’d toss their way. The blonde appeared to find comfort in it, even if he did still get embarrassed every now and then. And Ron...Well, Ron was suffering from a previously unprecedented and seemingly perpetual case of blue balls. He would wonder briefly from time to time if there was something freakish happening within him, that he’d be that aroused by just snuggling the kid, but then Draco would let out one of those adorable “eep”s when someone rushed at the screen, and it got him thinking about all the other ways he’d love to make him scream...Okay, maybe he was a little sick. Not that it mattered, anyway; it hadn’t gotten him anywhere thus far. Whether his counterpart didn’t really want him like that, or was just dense enough that he hadn’t caught on, he didn’t know--but regardless, a few weeks after that first time, Ron entered Hermione’s apartment on a mission: to get Draco to take him home with him. Or give him a goodnight kiss, at the very least.

If his past self could see him now, he’d probably admit him to St. Mungo’s.

At the end of the evening, Ron made a point of gathering his coat and heading out the door at the same time as Draco. They rode down the elevator together in relative silence. Although he’d gotten much better about it over time, the Slytherin had almost crawled into Ron’s lap tonight, and he was still flushed with embarrassment and making a point of not acknowledging the ginger with him. But once they arrived at the apparition point in the lobby, Ron spoke up before he could disappear:

“Hey. Sure you don’t need me to see you get home safely?”

Draco peered quizzically at him. “I’m twenty-three, Weasley. I think I can see _myself_ home, thanks.”

Merlin. This might be harder than he’d realized. “No no, I mean...The movie tonight. It was pretty scary, wasn’t it?”

“Eh, no more so than that one about the doll last week.”

Ron couldn’t help but growl quietly in frustration before trying a third and final time: “No! I mean...I could, you know, come check your flat for...boogiemen, or whatever. Make sure your _bedroom_ is, you know...safe, and uh…”

Draco considered this a moment. Then it dawned on him, and despite the lingering hesitation in his eyes, a small smirk turned up one corner of his mouth. A flicker of his tongue across those rosy lips had Ron faltering, but he was elated when he finally received the answer he’d been hoping for. “Ah. I see. Sure, then, c’mon.”

They popped back into existence just inside Draco’s flat, and Ron was on him in a millisecond. The little sigh of satisfaction from his counterpart when their lips connected had the Gryffindor forcing his tongue past them without another thought, and he was ecstatic had how well Draco reacted to it. As they continued their frantic snogging, he encouraged the blonde to walk backwards, and in turn he guided them blindly around various furniture towards the bedroom. By the time they reached it, they’d shucked off everything save their briefs.

Ron pushed him backwards, and Draco returned a sexy little laugh as he bounced onto the mattress. He draped himself over top of him shortly after, delighting in the way he gasped as he nipped and licked a path across his jaw and down to the hard outline of his collarbone. “Seems all clear in here. Maybe I should check _under_ the bed, just to be sure--”

“Don’t you dare--oh. _Ooooohhh_.” Draco was about to pull him back to kiss him again, when he very quickly realized what Ron had actually meant--just as said redhead slid down his body and yanked his briefs off in one smooth motion, causing him to moan when the cool air hit his already weeping erection.

Ron slipped his hands beneath Draco’s canting hips to grip his bottocks, lifting and spreading him till he could easily trace the tip of his tongue around his quivering hole. He’d been shamelessly staring at this perfect arse for who knew how long, the least he could get now was a taste of it--and Draco didn’t seem to mind it, either, if his breathless mumble of “Oh fuck, _yes_ ,” was anything to go by. He teased him at first, simply licking all around the area, trailing up to give a bite or two to his inner thighs. It wasn’t till the blonde’s whimpers sounded more like pleas, or even threats, that he finally shoved it inside, revelling in the way Draco bucked and moaned. A succession of skilful thrusts of his tongue, and he was adding a finger to it as well, slicking and stretching the purring vixen under him.

His own cock was pulsing with need when Draco decided he’d had enough and was yanking him back up by his shoulders for a kiss. Ron’s underwear was barely at his knees before his companion was wrapping those slender legs around his waist and drawing him in to rub the head of his cock against his entrance. A muttered spell had him slipping inside the warmth awaiting him, to which Draco gave a shuddering groan.

“Oh my god, _Ron_ …”

This was not going to last very long at all. Combined with how amazing Draco felt after such a long dry spell, the way he’d said his name just now, dear lord...The praises only increased in volume and desperation as he rocked into him, gradually picking up the pace to the encouragement it garnered him. He supported himself with a hand on either side of the other’s head, and Draco responded by squeezing his biceps, using the leverage to thrust against him to the rhythm he set. No one had ever...He imagined that this was what being worshipped felt like, the way Draco called to him. It sent thrills down his spine, urging on his already tightening loins. He wanted to think the Slytherin was getting close as well, made mostly evident in how his nails started to dig into Ron’s arms. He shifted onto one elbow, reaching down to stroke Draco’s prick with his opposite hand. A couple moments later, and he was coming over it in hot spurts, the clenching of his tight ass and the final shout of Ron’s name bringing him along with him with a low moan of his own.

They kissed languidly, panting through the afterglow into each other’s mouths. Ignoring the mess, Ron settled fully on top of his partner and threaded his clean fingers through his disheveled golden locks. Draco sighed and held on even tighter when he eventually withdrew himself. It was that action that made him brave enough to ask:

“So, uh...do you want me to stay tonight, or…?”

“Hmm, I don’t know.” The cheeky tone and the way he playfully bit his bottom lip betrayed him, and Ron was already grinning before he even finished his statement. “But perhaps you should. I may require further protection, you know. From the monster in my closet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
